Graduation
by Auir
Summary: It's graduation day for Sasami! Note: This is from the show Pretty Sammy. A spin-off of the Tenchi Muyo franchise. Note: This story will be updated from time to time


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasami or any other characters from the show Pretty Sammy.**

**Yes, this IS part of Tenchi Muyo. It's a spin-off. This was written as a request from somone. Well, enjoy!**

"Sasaamiii…"

She tugged her covers closer.

"Saasaaamiiii…"

_Mmm?_ Sasami slowly opened her eyes to stare at the two yellow eyes staring at her.

"Hm? Oh, five more minutes Ryo-ohki…" _Hm? _She yelped suddenly and chucked the pillow at Ryo-ohki.

"Ow! What was that for?! Jeez, after a couple of months, you still treat me that way!"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I haven't got use to you being… you. This way…"

"Fine. Fine! Just get ready! Remember, today's your graduation!"

"Oh yeah… By the way, what time is it?"

"Oh, around eight fif-"

"EIGHT FIFTEEN? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" She threw off her covers, only to pull them back to her a second later. She stared at Ryo-ohki.

"What?" he cried.

"Umm.. Can you step out of the room please? I'm going to change."

He sighed and walked out of the room. Muttering, "I've been with her for almost a year and I still don't understand a thing about her…"

When the door closed, she threw off her covers and ran to the bathroom. After putting on her uniform, she proceeded to brush her teeth while running down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Ryo-ohki was waiting with a bucket and a cup. She rinsed her mouth and grabbed her lunch.

"Come on Sasami! You're going to be late!" yelled her dad from outside. The motorcycle was prepped up and ready to go.

She jumped into the second seat and they sped off into the distance. Ryo-ohki stood by the doorway, watching them go. Shrugging, he walked back into the house to prepare his things for the party.

* * *

8:35

Sasami sat as high as she could, trying to at least catch a glimpse of the school over the horizon. At last, little by little the tip of the school flag begins to appear. Renewed with hope, Sasami urged her dad to speed up for they were almost there… _Almost…_ Just as they had a visual sight of the school, the buses began to leave.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry Sasami! Leave it to me!"

He sped up the motorcycle to catch up with the bus. A boy, sitting in the back seat, just so happened to be bored enough to look backwards. What he saw and did next will be forever imprinted in his mind. A girl with blue hair was waving at the bus to stop. Shrugging, he leaned over and pulled the emergency exit. Holding out his hand, he called out.

"Jump for it!"

At first surprise and fear took over her expression, but fierce determination overcame it. Slowly, she stood up in her seat and prepared to jump. The driver tried to close the remaining distance and drove as close as he dared. She crouched down and swung her arms back, building up that potential energy.

"This is as close as I can get you! Jump! Have fun at the beach today!"

She nodded and turned back to face the bus. Biting her lips she jumped with all her might. Slamming into the boy and knocking him backwards.

"Ow…"He groaned, sat up, and closed the door. Sasami picked herself up and brushed off the dust.

"Whew, that was close! Thank you for helping me… Hi, I'm Sasami."

"Hi. _Hmm, am I really supposed to be here?_"

"What do you mean?" said Sasami as she sat down.

"Never mind… It's nothing… Anyway, you're in class 4-3 right?"

"Yes." Now that she was calm, she could observe him with more detail. He had silvery white hair and clear eyes. He had a kind face that could befriend almost anyone and was about 4 and a half foot tall.

"Then I'm afraid you've fallen victim, just like I have." He said in a grave tone.

"What? Why?"

"This is the wrong bus." This shocked Sasami to the very core. She frantically grabbed her stuff and ran to the bus driver. He tried to warn her but by then; she was already out of voices reach.

"Sir! Sir! Please, you have to let me off! You see, I got on the wrong bus and…"

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to wait until we arrive." Sasami grumpily walked back to her seat. The kid mouthed an "I told you so".

* * *

"Where is she? She wasn't on the bus…" asked Misao worryingly.

"Don't worry. Sasami's strong, she'll get here. Remember, she's also Pretty Sammy." Replied Kenji.

"Yeah! If anyone tries to hurt her, she'll shoot them with her Pretty Coquette Bomber! Pew!!! Boom!!!" Hiroto started to go off making random explosion noises. Misao felt a little bit better but she was still worried. She heard a flapping in the air and looked up.

"Rumiya!" He switched back into humanoid form and landed in front of her.

"Hi Misao. Is Sasami here yet?" She looked down at the ground sadly.

"No… She's not." Just then, a voice called out.

"Hi!!!" yelled Sasami from a taxi's window.

"Sasami! You came!" cried Misao happily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Long story, well anyway… Now that I'm here, let's party!" This was accompanied by a cheer from the others.

"Great! Did you bring the watermelon?" asked Rumiya.

"A- Ah hah hah ha ha ha. Of course I did! It's umm…" She began to sweat and look frantically around. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. The boy was there again, holding a watermelon in his arms.

"Umm, you left this on the taxi." He then leaned in to give it to her. Before handing it over, he whispered in her ear.

"That's _two_ you owe me…" She nodded and snatched it out of his hands. He held it out to Rumiya and plopped the heavy watermelon in his arms.

"See? Told you I brought it! Now come on! Follow me!" She began to lead the group toward their beach site.

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" asked Mihoshi.

"No…" replied a very irritated Kiyone.

"When will it be ready?" asked Mihoshi again.

"It'll be ready when you stop ASKING EVERY FRIGGEN FIVE MINUTES!" And off went Kiyone, listing around twenty different reasons why she hated Mihoshi. The constant snapping of pictures knocked Kiyone out of her rage of fury. Kenji was taking pictures of her with his new camera.

"Keep going, Miss Kiyone. You look very beautiful when you're angry." Kiyone flushed furiously at this. Her mind began to wander off into a fantasy land consisting of her and Kenji only. Laughing and skipping through fields of poppies. ..

_No! No! No! That's just wrong!_ Kiyone caught herself before she strayed too far. Sighing, she returned to her job as the chef.

* * *

"Heads up Hiroto! Bet you can't get this one!" said Sasami as she raised the ball up into the air.

"Just you watch Sasami! Whatever you throw at me, I'll reflect it back ten-fold!" Hiroto grinned and dug his heals into the sand, bracing for impact.

"Alright! Here I go!" She leapt into the air and brought down her full might upon the spinning ball. The ball raced toward Hiroto, with flames erupting from the sides. He squeezed his eyes and held out his hands, waiting for impact. But it never came… When he dared to look, he saw the net was torn up and burning. And the ball? It burned up on its way toward Hiroto.

"Oops…" said Sasami shyly.

"Ah c'mon! That's the third ball this week!" cried Eimi.

"Sorry! I'll buy a new one!"

"You better! We're digging into our school funds amazingly fast! If it weren't for the donation, we'd be bankrupt!" She stormed off, snapping at anyone near her. _"At least I'm finally out of that ridiculous outfit!"_

"Well... What now?" asked Sasami. Kenji's face suddenly lit up.

"We're at the beach and what do people do at the beach? They swim of course!" He began rummaging through his backpack but stopped after a few seconds.

"Erh... I seem to have forgot my swimsuit at home. Ah hah hah..."

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, I don't think I brought one either!" exclaimed Hiroto.

"Me too..." said Rumiya sadly... Sasami pondered over this.

"I know! I have some money with me, why don't we go buy you guys swimsuits?!"

"Really? That'd be so great Sasami! Thanks!"

"No problem!" Sasami started jogging toward the parking lot. Misao and Konoha tailed along.

"Hey, where are you going to get the money?" asked Konoha. Sasami ignored her and kept jogging.

Arriving at the parking lot, she called out.

"OY!!! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

"Ow, jeez! Not so loud! Whoaaaahhhh!!!" There was a crash as the boy she met earlier fell from his napping spot on a tree.

"What do you want? ow....." he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry... Well, we need a ride and some money." she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot expectingly.

"Wha- Why-

...

...

Fine! Just stop giving me that look!" He slowly picked himself up and flipped out a cellphone. He made a few calls and hanged up.

"Alright, a cab is coming. Prepaid and round-trip... There's a gift card with 10,000 yen on the seat. Now please, don't give me that look!" He stormed off muttering something about she ruining his perfect dream.

* * *

"Hmmm... What do you think will look good on Rumiya???" asked Sasami with one hand on her hip.

"Mmm. How about this one?" said Misao as she held up a red speedo. Sasami nodded with satisfaction. After rummaging through the stacks for a bit more, she finally choose a dark blue speedo for Hiroto.

"Hey, Konoha! Did you choose one for Kenji yet?"

"Phhttt! Why didn't you let me choose Hiroto's?!" whined Konoha as she randomly picked out a dark-purple speedo and threw it into the basket.

"Because we all know you'd spend five hours on picking out his speedo... We just don't have the time!" They paid for the swim suits, bought lunch, went to the arcade, bought ice cream with the remaining money, and _then_ returned to the waiting cab.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" asked Hiroto impatiently.

"Traffic?" suggested Kenji.

"We're back!" called Sasami as she held up the bag of swimsuits.

"Finally! What took you girls so long?" cried Hiroto, running over.

"Traffic..." Kenji gave Hiroto a "I told you so..." look. He sighed and took the bags...

Ten minutes later they came out dressed in speedos. Hiroto's was dark blue while Kenji's was dark purple. There was some cursing as Rumiya stepped out dressed in a red speedo.

"It's tight..." He pulled on it a couple times.

"It looks great on you! Now if you guys don't mind, we need to get changed too." said Sasami as she went to find a spot. Rumiya shrugged and went along with Misao while Hiroto went to get something.

* * *

"Hmmm Hmmmmm Mmmmm Mm Mmmmm" Sasami began humming as she was changing. No one noticed the tree shine for a second as Ryo-Ohki inside a swimsuit stepped out.

"Well, I'm here! A- Ahhhh!" he yelled as he tripped over the still-changing Sasami, knocking them both into the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you were ther-" His eyes widened as he saw Sasam in her bathing suit. For a few moments they stared at each other, gazing at each other affectionately. Then, Sasami broke the silence by screaming and covering herself with her clothe.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" stammered Sasami.

"A-ah. U-uh.. I was invited to the party too!"

"N-no! I meant, what are you doing _here_?!"

"U-uh, sorry. I was looking for a portal and happen to find one by this tree! I'll be going now!" He picked himself up and ran off.

* * *

"Misao, are you done yet?" called Rumiya. He was wearing a red speedo with swimming goggles hanging from his neck. He tapped his foot impatiently as he held most of Misao's stuff. Which was actually quite heavy. _"What did she bring?!"_

"Almost!" replied Misao. The sound of footsteps could be heard as Misao dressed. A few minutes later she stepped out of the bus wearing a purple two-piece.

"Well? What do you think?" She did a little spin as Rumiya stared at her with his mouth open.

"W-wow... You l-look great!" She smiled shyly at this.

"Well? Shall we go?" She held out her hand. He slowly returned to the real world as he took her hand.

"Of course! C'mon!" He began to pull her along toward the sandy beach.

* * *

Sasami finally finished dressing and went to look for the others. She found Hiroto holding a long board. Curious, she pointed to it and asked,

"What is that?"

"It's a surfing board. My dad gave it to me and I figured might as well try it out." He glanced at Sasami's poka-dot bikini. "Cute."

"Thanks, can I try?"

"Sure, just let me try it out first." He ran toward the waves and slid onto the board and started paddling. After a good distance out into the sea, he tried to step onto the board. He got no further and fell into the sea. After half a dozen tries he walked up to Sasami and handed her the board.

"You do it, it's impossible!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" She started walking awkwardly into the ocean. _Brrrrrr.. _It was cold! Attempting to copy what Hiroto did, she slid onto the board and started paddling. Seeing a wave coming, she turned the board around and stood up. She bent her knees and held out her arms as she sailed across the horizon...

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Hiroto stared at her with disbelief...

"Hi Sasami!!!" Kenji, in a dark purple speedo, road past her on a waterski. He held up the camera and took several pictures. She tried to pose for them which turned out to be a horrible mistake. Like Hiroto, she lost balance and went under.

"Sasami!" Ryo-ohki ran forward and dove under the waves, determined to save her. The students stood by and watched, fearing the worst.

"What happened?" asked Sasami as she stepped up to Hiroto.

"She went under, Ryo-ohki dove in to save her. I hope she's alrig- Sasami!" Hiroto turned around to face the water-logged Sasami.

"Wait, if you're here... Then..." He turned back to face the ocean.

"Can Ryo-ohki swim?!"

"I think so... We-" She cut herself off as she remembered they used to take baths together.

"We what?" asked Hiroto.

"N-no-nothing..." She turned away and tried her best to hide her red face.

"What? What is it? Are you ok? You look flushe-"

"Hey! Sasami! Hiroto! Wanna go for a game of volleyball?!" yelled a student. He had a ball in hand and was throwing it up and down. Sasami, who was glad for the divine intervention, ran over to join the game...

* * *

"Heh... Alright, show me what you got.." he jumped up into the air and spiked the ball. Hiroto dove forward and bumped it up while Sasami hit it over. He slid backwards and headbutt it.

"C'mon! Is this the best the legendary Pretty Sammy could do?!" he taunted. Sasami puffed up with anger and jumped up into the air.

"No wait Sasami!" cried Hiroto but it was too late. She spiked the ball with everything she had and it flew forward at an amazing speed, picking up a dust cloud in the process. Hiroto squeezed his eyes, fearing the worst for the poor student.

Smack!

Hiroto slowly opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. The net was burning and the sand turned to glass but.... The student had caught it with his right hand, his hair was ruffled by the wind and he had a wild look in his eyes. He sighed with disappointment.

"Looks like I lost..."

"How did y-" Hiroto began.

"Okay kids! The food is ready! Single-file please!" called Kiyone from the grill. Immediately a horde of hungry mouths surged forward and lined up.

* * *

Tummies full, Sasami and Ryo-ohki sat against the wall, looking off into the horizon. Sasami had her head leaning against his shoulder and their hands were clasped together.

"Ryo-ohki… When do you think Juraihelm and earth will be able to live side by side?"

"I don't know… But I do know once our two worlds are joined, I can come and visit you anytime." Said Ryo-ohki wishfully. Sasami suddenly sat up, angered.

"It's just not fair! You're only allowed to come during your break which is like once a month! Can't Tsunami let you come back more often?"

"I'm sorry Sasami; I swore an oath to serve the Queen of Juraihelm. An oath not easily broken." Sighing, Sasami sat back down.

She turned her head lazily and looked at Ryo-ohki. She just stared longingly at that silvery-gray hair… Those big yellow eyes… And that kind smile he always seems to wear. Ryo-ohki finally noticed Sasami looking at him and turned toward her. The leaned in a little but hesitated.

Just then, the kid that Sasami met back at the bus came walking by. Noticing this, an evil grin tugged at his face. He turned in their direction, making sure to walk as quietly as he could. A few feet away from Sasami, he purposely tripped. Pushing Sasami straight into Ryo-ohki! Finally, the two love-birds lips have met. Surprised but also glad, the two enjoyed their kiss for a full five seconds before pulling away.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that." Said Sasami very quickly.

"No, it's not your fault. It was mine, I continued it…" replied Ryo-ohki with a guilty face.

"No. No… It wasn't your fault. It was- It was… YOURS!" Sasami whipped around and pointed at the kid.

"Erh- He-y now… Come on, no need for violence right? Umm… My sis is calling me! Gotto go! Bye!" with that, he ran off into the distance being chased by Sasami with her magical baton...

* * *

"Well, this is it… It's been so fun having such wonderful students like you. I hope I can be your teacher again next yet. Bye!" cried Mihoshi. She sank down to her knees and started sobbing. Several students came to her and started comforting her.

"Don't worry Miss. Mihoshi. We'll never forget you." Said one.

"Yeah! You'll always be our greatest teacher." Added another.

"Really? (sniff) Oh, I'm so happy!" She grabbed all of them into a tight bear hug, almost strangling them to death. Meanwhile, a simliar scene was happening nearby...

"Well… This is it… I guess I'll see you next month?" asked Sasami, sniffling a bit.

"Yes... Don't cry Sasami, Tsunami and Earth's leaders are coming ever closer to an agreement each day! We'll be together in no time! Promise me you'll be waiting for me when that day comes."

"O-ok… I promise. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Sasami embraced Ryo-ohki in a hug, not wanting to let go. But the inevitable came, as Ryo-ohki floated out of her arms and back to his world. They waved good-bye but in their hearts they knew they were going to meet again…

Two figures observed them from a distance. One looked around ten with silvery white hair and clear eyes. The other was much older, wearing long robes and her blue hair flowed down to her ankles.

"Well that was certainly interesting wasn't it? Tsunami… Kami... Sama?"

"You know I'm not powerful enough to be called a Kami... Although, I have to admit it is interesting to observe what is currently happening to my alternatives."

"Well then… Shall we return to our universe?"

"Yes, we shall Vigil. Yes we shall…"


End file.
